zimfandomcom-20200222-history
SIR Unit
A SIR Unit is a main form of Irken technology. Normally, SIR units are silver with red eyes, shoulders, and chests. General Information 'S'tandard Issue 'I'nformation 'R'etrieval unit are given only to Irken Invaders. They obey every command, and can be altered and reprogrammed. They can talk despite not having mouths, with the exception of GIR. SIR Units can be given markings to distinguish them from other SIR units, as shown with MiMi, having an Irken emblem on her forehead and several SIR Units sent to Invader Tenn. They are very deadly, due to the fact that they have an assortment of weapons and jet-booster feet, and defective ones can cause death for many beings. They seem to be made out of a metal that is both durable and flexible, as they are able to change the shape of their eyes to form facial expressions, and GIR is able to move and manipulate his mouth to form words. In one of the cancelled episodes, GIR survives being hit by a car without gaining any injuries whatsoever. They are also able to regrow lost body parts, as GIR is seen multiple times losing his head or his arm, only for the part to reappear, good as new, soon after. Alternatively, he may have just been repaired by Zim, or the sudden fixes could be a result of cartoon physics. In The Nightmare Begins, the Almighty Tallest Red states that SIRs are also thermoses, but GIR has never seen turning into one. This may because the empty space in GIR's head that is supposed to be a thermos is usually filled with random junk like beehives, cupcakes, or salted nuts. SIR Unit Code The SIR Unit Code is a law of the Irken Empire covering SIR Units and their freedom. It is only mentioned in GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff. As explained by GIR in duty mode, the code enables a SIR Unit's free will in the event that they and their master's mission is under threat. Known SIR Units * GIR is a SIR unit with the usual weapons, except for that the fact that he has mouth, cyan markings, and a defective brain. His name is an acronym, although he himself states that he doesn't know what it means. Because he is made of trash, it could possiby stand for "Garbage Information Retrieval", though it hasn't been proven. GIR was made of broken parts of SIR units from a trash can made by The Tallest for Zim. His brain consists of lint, a paperclip, 2 coins, a screw and a gumball (as seen in The Nightmare Begins ). Unlike other SIR Units, GIR's torso is not divided into two segments. *MiMi is a feminine-programmed, modified SIR unit custom-made by Tak. *Invader Skoodge's unnamed SIR (known as CHIPZ in cancelled episode Top of the Line) (pictured) would have made his first appearance in Squishy: Hugger of Worlds. Physical Appearance SIRs (except modified SIRs, such as GIR) come in a standard look and with standard weaponry, including: *No mouths *About two SIR heads tall in height (see the SIR Height Chart for a better explanation) *Tasers *Missile Launchers *Assortment of Guns (such as Plasma Disk Launchers) *Catapult Launcher *SIRs are without gender, but GIR is inferred to be male just as MiMi is infered to be female. SIRs are most likely given a gender by their master. Mishaps with SIR Units There was one situation in the episode Megadoomer where Invader Tenn was attacked by malfunctioning SIR units that were supposed to be sent to Zim, but the destinations were switched by a rebellious slave worker. It cost her the mission, but she did not die because there was supposed to be a future episode where she is take prisoner by the Meekrob and the Irken Military are forced to rescue her. Interestingly, all the malfunctioning SIR units act almost exactly like GIR. Trivia *In Megadoomer, the defective SIR's have voices that sound like GIR's, which may imply that GIR's voice is a normal part of his defectiveness. *In The Nightmare Begins the first SIR Unit given talks, despite SIR Units don't have mouths. See Also *Irken technology *Irken Military *Malfunctioning SIR Unit Category:Irken Technology Category:Sir Units